Somebody To Love
by luvthe88and9
Summary: Castiel, an art student, and Dean, a burnout auto mechanic travel cross-country to one of history's most defining events: Woodstock. Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

"That's pretty groovy, Cas," said Dean, nodding towards the easel Castiel was painting on.

The young art student just smiled and turned back to his work. Dean should have known better than to have disturbed him while he was in his element.

"Thanks, Dean," Cas said after a while, carefully applying brushstrokes to the canvas. His canvas was a swirl of colors, some Dean couldn't even name. When Dean asked him what his inspiration was, all he said was "Life, man."

Dean flipped on his stereo, the Stones' "Gimme Shelter" blaring from the speakers. He proceeded to flop down on the couch with a soft "flump."

"Hey, easy on the couch, man. What did it ever do to you?" asked Sam as he walked in the door, Gabriel behind him.

"I know, Sammy, karma," said Dean with an eye roll.

"No, that's the only couch we could find, remember? That painting's far out, Cas," said Sam, nudging his brother to move over on the couch.

"Thanks, Sam," Cas said, never looking up from his canvas.

"Looks good, little brother," said Gabriel, patting his younger brother on the shoulder. He sat down in their dilapidated armchair, which groaned in protest.

"Damn, we need new furniture, man," said Dean, scrubbing his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Well, maybe if you stopped spending all your money on weed, records, and car wax, maybe we could," said Sam, shaking his head.

"Sam and I talked to Coyote down at the community center. Word is that something groovy is happening out East. New York, I think, some big concert," said Gabriel, changing the subject.

"Far out, we should go," said Dean, pulling a joint out of his shirt pocket and lighting it.

"Really, Dean? I have class everyday this month and my professor says..." said Sam, trailing off because he knew Dean wasn't listening.

"C'mon Sammy, loosen up. Maybe a change of scenery would be good for you."

Sam stammered. "I - um, uh, I can't," he blurted, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

That had all been a front. For only he and Gabriel knew what the real plan was.

Get Dean alone with Cas.

And soon.

Gabriel snickered to himself as Dean passed him his joint.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, man, just enjoying my buzz," said Gabriel with a grin.

Dean turned his head away, watching Cas's every move. The way his shoulders moved as he applied paint to his canvas, his tongue poked out in concentration. He was awestruck by the young man before him.

Gabriel watched Dean's expression as he watched his younger brother. He saw what Sam had described, a man in love.

"That's it, we're going to that concert," Gabe thought to himself.

And that concert was Woodstock.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Weight

"All right, we're all set. This is gonna be so groovy! Hendrix, Jefferson Airplane, Janis Joplin, good music, man," said Dean, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child who has had too much candy.

Sam handed him the cooler full of food he prepared for the journey. Dean peeked inside...health food. Dean made a face.

"C'mon man, can't we just stop at one of those burger joints on the way?" asked Dean, almost pouting.

"No, Dean, those places are awful representation of the establishment and everything they represent. This is food made with love," said Sam wistfully, ever the social advocate. Gabriel had finally convinced him to come along after he found out there would actually be healthy food there, and they would execute the plan.

"Whatever, man. It's rabbit food, so I packed my own provisions," said Gabriel with a grin.

He pulled what looked to be several chocolate bars from his knapsack, content with a sugar high.

"Well, when you ralph all over Dean's upholstery from the sugar and he kills you, we'll see who's laughing then," said Cas, climbing into the back seat of the Impala, sketchbook in hand.

"You do, and I kill you," said Dean, dead serious as he climbed in the driver's side.

Sam crammed his lanky body into the passenger seat as Dean started the black beauty. Dean had bought her new two years ago and she became his pride and joy ever since.

They said their goodbyes to their Uncle Bobby, who promised to watch their apartment while they were gone.

As they started on their way, Dean could have sworn the sense of adventure in all of them was palpable, hanging in the air like the humid July weather. He glanced in his rear view mirror to see Cas, hunched over his sketchbook, intently working, the same stern look of concentration on his face as when he painted. For reasons unknown to him, Dean found this very...arousing. He shook his head and returned his attention to the road.

"I CAN'T GET NO SAT-IS-FAC-TION!" sang Gabriel at the top of his lungs along with Mick Jagger on the radio, very off key to be exact. Sam put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the horrible noises.

"Jesus Christ, Gabriel, I'm trying to meditate," said Sam with a scowl. Cas poked Gabriel with his pencil, attempting to shut him up, drawing a loud yelp from his older brother.

"You little shit! You wanna rumble?"

"Ow, Gabe, what the hell, man?"

"Children! Seriously, I will turn this car around and we will go home!" said Dean. Sam couldn't help but crack a smile, he sounded so much like their father. Dean rubbed his face; he was getting tired and Gabriel's singing wasn't helping.

Dean felt relieved when he spotted a small roadside diner, everyone having finished the food Sam had made earlier.

"Hooray, real food!" said Garbriel. Sam scowled.

"Is it really that hard to eat something healthy for once in your life?" asked Sam, shaking his head.

As they walked into the small, homey restaurant, Dean can smell two things he loves the most, coffee and fresh baked apple pie. He couldn't wait for dessert.

As they ate their food, Dean devouring the cheeseburger he wanted 400 miles ago, he remembered how the four of them were like family. Well, Sammy is family, but Gabe and Cas were just as close.

But then it hit him. Cas. Cas. Cas.

Sure, Cas was quiet and kind of shy, quirky but easy going, and boy, did that kid know how to party. But when he looked at Cas, he saw more than a best friend, he saw love.

Like the Beatles had said, All you need is love, and Cas was that love.

Sure, Dean could appreciate a lady, but Cas gave him something more. Companionship without the hassle, that was for sure.

He was snapped out of his daydream by Sam.

"We're going to go pay for the food, alright?" said Sam, getting up from the table, Gabriel behind him.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the car then," said Dean, reaching for a napkin, only to have Cas reach for it at the same time. Their finger brushed, giving Dean what felt like a shock across his hand.

Cas visibly blushed and looked away. Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess we're going to the car then?" asked Cas, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Dean cracked a grin.

"I guess we are. C'mon," Dean said, standing up, holding the door for Cas.

As they left, Gabriel and Sam had seen the entire scene unfold before them.

Their plan was working.

And they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas sighed and tried to look out the window. After a few hundred more miles on the road, they were almost there. All those people, the music, it was exciting.

He had to remind himself to stop constantly glancing at Dean, even with as handsome as he was.

He thought back to the incident at the diner, the feeling he felt when Dean's fingers brushed his. It was everything he hoped for and more.

Cas glanced behind him. Gabriel and Sam were asleep, leaning on each other. Cas smiled wistfully to himself. Why couldn't he and Dean be that close?

He listened to Janis Joplin sing on the radio. "Come on, come on, take another little piece of my heart now, baby," she wailed.

How appropriate. Go ahead, Dean, take another piece of my heart, in fact, it's yours, he thought.

He leaned back in his seat, eyes squeezed shut, praying for sleep.

"Cas, man, you okay?" asked Dean, startling Castiel. He sat up, hoping Dean didn't see him flinch.

"Yeah, man, I'm okay. Just thinking." Which wasn't far from the truth.

"You've been quiet. Anything in particular you want to talk about?" asked Dean, careful not to wake the others.

Yes, yes, Oh God, Dean. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. I just can't, he thought.

Castiel audibly exhaled. He couldn't lay this kind of shit on Dean, not when the others were around.

"I'm okay. I'm going to try to sleep," said Cas, hoping Dean couldn't hear the waver in his voice.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, we don't have much further to go. Get some rest," said Dean turning his attention back to the road.

Cas leaned back in his seat once again, shutting his eyes. He told himself to think of pleasant things, to listen to the music on the radio.

Soon he drifted off. He dreamt of Dean. They were lovers, a theme of any other dream he had about Dean, but this one was different.

They were sitting near a lake, one that he had never seen before. A campfire crackled and popped behind them. Castiel lay on the ground near Dean with his head in his lap. He looked up at his dream lover, freckled face smiling and emerald eyes shining.

"Hey there, handsome," dream Dean said. He brushed long dark locks out of Cas's eyes. Cas enjoyed just "being" there with Dean, as if he really knew he was dreaming. A summer sunset dappled light across the water in front of them.

"You mean more to me than anything, Cas," Dean said, gently stroking his face. Cas inhaled at the phantom touch. "I love you, Cas," said Dean, all happiness and smiles.

"I love you too, Dean," said Cas.

"What was that, Cas?" Cas heard a voice ask. He felt someone nudging him awake. He opened his eyes to Dean, staring at him incredulously, almost unable to keep his eyes on the road.

Oh no, oh shit, he thought.

Dean had heard him.


End file.
